Bloody Valentine
by Blahsblah2001
Summary: Zim and Gaz want to be together, Dib won't let it happen. Zim decides to take things into his own hands. Chapter 2 up, for all those who have threatened me. : Completed.
1. I will

Not really my best work, but ah, well. I haven't written in a while, so they're a little OOC. (It's a valentine fic, they HAVE to be.) It's kinda like IRken mentalitly mixed wioth expressions of love. (shiver)Oh,yeah. Characters: Jhonen Vasquez. Song: Good Charlotte. (PRAISE THEM BOTH!) I changed ONE word, but oh, well. Sue me. Or don't, if you prefer.

_Oh, my love, please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands,  
And we'll start a new life___

Zim pushed his way down the crowded Skool hall toward Gaz. She was talking with her friends, and turned toward him.  
"Hi, Gaz," He said. She smiled, but it was only a second later that Dib pushed between his sister and the alien.  
"Gaz, don't talk to him, he's an alien!" Dib shouted at her. She glared at him, but allowed herself to be pulled away. Zim sighed, and looked at the floor. He saw a peice of paper. His name was on it. Stooping, he picked it up, recognizing Gaz's spidery handwriting.  
He opened the note.  
_Zim,__ It read, __I'll meet you tonite, outside your house at eight. My brother's going to one of his stupid meetings.__  
Zim stared at it, read it twice. Then he grinned. It was an evil grin, because that was the only kind he could do, but the idea was right._

That night, he waited outside his glowing green house. He had to keep himself from bouncing up and down when Gaz came around the corner. She had a cloak on for some reason, but he knew it was her.  
"Hi, Gaz," He said.  
"Hi, Zim. Look, I can't stay here for long, I think Dib's got one of his stupid friends following me. But I just wanted to tell you that I think you're not stupid." Coming from Gaz, Zim took this as a compliment.  
"I think you're not stupid, too." "I just wish there was some way we could get my brother to leave us alone forever." A second cloaked figure came around the corner. It stopped, and hurried the other way.  
"Shoot, I think that was one of them," Gaz said, backing away from Zim. "I have to go, but I want you to know I would give up anything to be with you." She hurried off, Zim watched her go. Then he walked slowly back to his base.

Two days later, at two in the morning, Gaz reached the front of the line for the new Gameslave III. She had been waiting for three hours. Dib had dropped her off, but she had to walk home, because he was going to an Eyeball meeting. She tore off the wrapper, and was already on the second level when she walked out of the mall.  
A small boy followed her, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Some guy gave me a shiny thing to give this to you," he said, handing her a folded sheet of paper.  
Peering at it, Gaz saw it was Zim's handwriting.  
She opened the note, and read it.  
_Oh, my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands,  
And we'll start a new lifeI don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is  
That I love you  
Tonight___

That's kind of weird, she thought, reading it. What is he talking about? Something in the back of her mind nagged at her, but she ignored it thoroughly. She went back to playing her game, but she walked a little faster. The words had freaked her out a bit.  
When another person approached her with a folded sheet of paper in their hand, she walked faster, but they caught up with her, and shoved the note into her hand without a word, and walked off.  
_He dropped you off I followed him home,  
then I,  
stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew  
Had to do  
Cuz I'm so in love with you  
Oh, my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands,  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is  
That I love you  
Tonight_

_"This can in no way be good. Not at all," Gaz mumbled to herself. She folded her gameslave and shoved it in her pocket, taking off at a run for home. She had barely locked the door behind her when she saw another note taped to the inside of the door. With trembling hands she tore it down, unfolding it slowly.  
__There was  
Police and…  
Flashing lights, the rain came down so  
Hard that night  
And the head line read,  
A brother died,  
No tell tale heart was left to find  
you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine, the  
night  
he  
died  
you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine,  
one  
last  
time  
__"Oh, my God," she said hollowly. She grabbed a portable phone, and started to dial nine one one. Then she stopped herself.  
"You're over reacting," She told herself. "Get a damn grip. Go up and look in his stupid paranormal room. There's nothing there." Slowly, she started to walk up the stairs. Dib's room was right at the top of the stairs. His door was closed, as usual. There was another note taped to it.  
She tore it down, only glancing over the words._

_I ripped out  
his throat  
and called you on the telephone  
to take off  
my disguise  
just in time to  
hear you cry  
when you  
you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine, the  
night  
he  
died  
you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine,  
one  
last  
time___

With a shaking hand, she turned the doorknob, pushing the door open. She flicked on the light. And saw her brother lying on his bed.  
Most of him. The walls were splattered with blood, and there were scorch marks all around. Part of the bedspread was on fire.  
The phone rang, but Gaz didn't hear it. She was screaming too loud.

Four miles away, Zim held the 'phone thing, listening to it ring. He wondered why Gaz hadn't picked up yet. The cameras he had planted in the house had just showed her walking up the stairs. She should have found her valentine surprise by now.  
He held the phone with his shoulder, thinking back to their brief meeting.  
I want you to know I would give up anything to be with you_, she had said. "It's what she wanted," he muttered, and listened to the phone ring. _


	2. I'm sorry

With hollow, tired eyes, Gaz stared at her brother's grave. Her poor, insane brother. That's what everyone thought. Crazy Dib, blew himself up in his own house. No one believed her, believed that Zim had at last killed his one enemy.  
Zim.  
Oh, yes, Zim. How wrong she had been about him. She hadn't seen him since their meeting in front of his house, that fateful night. When she had said those words, that stupid expression. She blamed herself for her brother's death. But not as much as she blamed Zim.

_H-hello?  
Hello, Gaz.  
Zim! Oh, my god. Zim you did this!  
Yes. I did. Isn't it wonderful? No one trailing you. There is nothing to keep us apart now. Nothing at all.  
No! No! Why? How could you do this? He was my brother! God, I think I'm going to be sick.  
Why? Isn't it what you wanted? I only did what you said, Gaz. I did what you said.  
What? What are you TALKING about?  
You said you would give up anything.  
It was an expression! Don't you know what that is?  
No.  
Stay away, Zim. You stay away from me. If I see you again, I swear I'll kill you. I'll kill you like Dib should have. I see that now. Irken monster.__  
CLICK_

Zim stood, holding the phone, staring at it as though he couldn't believe what it had just said to him. He couldn't see where he had gone wrong, although Gaz certainly could. He slumped to the floor, still staring at the phone. Thoughts flickered through his head, chasing each other away like lights and shadows. None of them made sense at all. Nothing made sense. He began to see an advantage to GIR's way of thinking.  
Sighing, Gaz dropped the flowers on the grave, walking away slowly. Like she had every night for the last two weeks, she kept looking over her shoulder, searching for a flash of green, of red. The Irken back for revenge against the love who had spurned him. Nothing happened, not a flicker until she made it home. Shutting the door, she again saw a note taped to the inside of the door. Panic flooded through her.  
With shaking hands, she tore the note open, scanning the lines hurriedly.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
I just have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
And the reason is you._

Oh my God. He's back again.  
Her first thought was to call for her father, but then she remembered that he was away. Again. There wasn't even Dib left to help her.  
She got a rein on her terrified thoughts, searching for anything that sounded practical. She found it. Go to the kitchen. Get something sharp. VERY sharp. She had warned him, after all.  
She ran to the kitchen, pulling open the drawer the bread knives were usually kept in. It was empty, save for a single sheet of folded paper.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
I know the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
And the reason is you

Okay, that didn't work. What was the next best thing to do? She thought again, and the idea to go back outside hit her. Slowly, she made her way back to the front door. With her hand on the handle, she froze. Zim had anticipated her first move. Why not her second? What would he least expect her to do? Easy. What she normally would. She walked down the hall to her room. Opening the door and triple-bolted it behind her, she flicked on the light. Zim was standing there, without his disguise.  
"Zim! Get the hell out of my house. Now."  
Zim said nothing, looking at her sadly.  
"I'm not kidding. I said I would kill you and I will."  
Zim still said nothing, just raising his arm and the tiny gun he had held in his hand. He only fired once, he only needed to. Gaz crumpled to the ground, a trickle of blood coming from her mouth. Zim knelt next to her, turning her over so her dead eyes looked up at him. He told her the last lines quietly, in an empty, shattered voice.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
I just have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you.  
With that, he leaned down and put a single soft kiss on her lips, and turned the gun to himself.

Bloody hell. I can't even believe anything that sick came out of my own head. Then again, I did write Bad Day, which is about as sick as this. Yeah. Um.. everyone said write more and I did. Hope y'all liked it. This chappie is dedicated to Dennies, who gave me the song.

transmission Terminates 


End file.
